parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Transylvania (TeamGalacticFamily Productions) Series Cast
Cast: *Dracula - Cat Noir (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Mavis - Ladybug (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Jonathan - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Dennis - Lucas (EarthBound) *Madison - Agnes (Despicable Me) *Vlad - Cyrus (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) *Martha - Mars (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) *Crowber - Zazu (The Lion King) *Maria - Elsa (Frozen) *Frankenstein - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Frankie - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Eunice - Mao (Chibi-Devi!) *Murray - Officer Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Cleopatra - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Wolfman - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Wolfwoman - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Winnie - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mike - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ricky - Keldeo (Pokemon the Movie: Kyurem VS The Sword of Justice) *Griffin - Timon (The Lion King) *Headlight Horseman - Brock (Pokemon) (with Croagunk as an extra) *Deadhead - Jigglypuff (Pokemon) *Mario - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Luigi - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Yoshi - Mushu (Mulan) *Kirby - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Rintoo - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Dog - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Duck - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bowser Jr. - Perry the Platypus (Phineas & Ferb) *Majin Buu - Winnie the Pooh *Rex - Humungousaur (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Tiger - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) *Hugo - SpongeBob SquarePants *Edvard - N (Pokemon: Black & White) *Xiaolin - Raven (Teen Titans GO!) *Snake Jafar - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Pythor - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Lloyd Jr. - Tepig (Pokemon) *Strawberry Shortcake - Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Discord - Ice King (Adventure Time) *Chubby - Beast Boy (Teen Titans GO!) *Baby Tarzan - Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) *Pikachu Libre - Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) *Ni Hao Kai Lan - Pichu (Pokemon) *Tolee - Raichu (Alola Form) (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) *Bowser - Armodrillo (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Rita - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Count Tickula - Ghetsis (Pokemon: Black & White) *Skidmark - Shocksquatch (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Fleagor - Colress (Pokemon: Black & White) *Scarlet Overkill - May (Pokemon) *Scrat - Pachirisu (Pokemon) *B.O.B. - Goop (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Guido - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) *Moorhuhn the Chicken - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) *Asuka - Zero Suit Samus (Metroid) *Holli Would - Bayonetta *Arlo - Littlefoot (The Land before Time) *Spot - Baby Jaguar (Go! Diego! Go!) *Butch - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Nash - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Ramsey - Kaa the Snake (The Jungle Book (2016)) *Ty Rux - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Revvit - Mater (Cars) *Skya - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) *Ton Ton - Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Dozer - Finn McMissile (Cars 2) *Manny - Tantor (Tarzan) *Sid - Crash Bandicoot *Diego - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Toothiana - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Midna - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls (2016)) *Shangri Llama - Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) *Hank - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Junior - Darkwing Duck *The Boss Baby - Boo Boo Bear *Uncle Scrooge McDuck - Dr. Mario (Super Mario) *GLaDOS - Herself *Turrets - Themselves *Atlas - Regirock, Regice, and Registeel (Pokemon) *P-Body - Genesect (Pokemon) *Bela - Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) *Quasimodo - Nathaniel (Enchanted) *Speareaper - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Cronies - Marishka, Aleera, and Verona (Van Helsing) *Oliphaunts - SkullMammothmon (Digimon) *Bunnicula - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Arthur - Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) (with Demidevimon as an extra) *Cecil - Makucha (The Lion Guard) (with Weavile as an extra) *Chester V - Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *El Macho - Kai the Collector (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Tighten - Lex Luthor (DC Comics) *Balthazar Bratt - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Dr. Octavius Brine - Dr. Octopus (Marvel) *Dave - Vilgax (Ben 10) *Dr. Drakken - Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Dr. Doofenschmirtz - Guzma (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) Gallery: Coming soon... Category:Hotel Transylvania Characters Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions